Relief in the Midst of the Nightmare
by NeedsMoreDragons
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 3! What if Morgana had heard Merlin and Gaius's argument? How would she react? One-shot on what could have been going on in her head. Read and Review. Slight Merlin/Morgana Rated T just 'cause.


**HEY! I'm not dead. To those who have read the other story I'm working on, The Beginning of the Truth, then I need your help. Chapter two is very difficult and may just end up being a filler. What I do in chapter 2 or 3 will influence the rest of the story. Also, I almost had chapter 2 done when I decided I didn't like it. So I deleted all of it and started over.**

**I just watched Season 2 episode 3. I wrote this while watching this in fact. It's just a short little drabble about what if Morgana had heard Merlin and Gaius's fight? How would she react? It's also about how she must have felt.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any profit from this. This is purely for fun and to stop my over-active brain so I can concentrate easier.**

Morgana's POV

I had just left Gaius's quarters. Standing a few feet away from the door was Merlin. Had he heard anything? I hoped not. Once I passed him he entered the room. Quickly I doubled back to listen. Merlin was talking about how he had been helping clean up my room.

"If lightning had struck the window like Arthur said then glass would have fallen inside the window." I sucked in a breath; this was not heading in a good direction. I realized that Merlin was much more observant than most people give him credit for. Not even Arthur and his wonderful tracking skills noticed that little detail, but Merlin did, almost as if he was looking for it. I fleetingly wondered if Merlin had had any encounters with magic before, because that's what I believed it was. Magic. Gaius could not convince me otherwise. Merlin too seemed to believe it was magic when he said

"It was magic. You know it was. And more importantly so does she." That caught me off guard. For the second time that day Merlin surprised me with his out-of-character observations. Or maybe they weren't so out-of-character at all. Maybe no one really paid attention to it. My brain flicked back to an event that wasn't long ago, but felt like such a long time. Merlin had arrived in Camelot about a month ago. He seemed to know that Arthur's chalice had been poisoned. He was right. I knew he was also right about this. He said it so matter-of-factly that it was hard not to believe him. Then I started to worry. Would he tell anyone? I had to listen harder to catch anything he might say. I believed I could trust him, but so many people were afraid of magic that I worried he would turn me in out of sheer fright.

"Morgana knows nothing for certain." Said Gaius. This made it sound like he knew I did magic too. If he did then why did he not tell me? I was starting to grow suspicious. This was starting to sound bad, as in someone could get executed, bad.

"Which makes it even worse. She isn't sure what happening to her and its tearing her apart." Merlin said, once again in that I'm-right-and-I-know-it kind of voice. Maybe Merlin did know a thing or two about magic. Maybe he practiced it? Then I thought better of it. Not even Merlin would be that thick headed. But if Merlin could do magic it explained a lot of things. The way Merlin said that one phrase, 'which makes it even worse' made it sound like he has been through the same thing. Maybe he did, or knew someone who had. Then I remembered his friend William. Perhaps Will had gone through this and Merlin helped him? This was very plausible. After all, Merlin couldn't possibly be able to do magic. But that certainty of his statement… I would save that thought for later. Besides, questions like these usually answer themselves. Gaius rounded upon him.

"And what would you have me do?" he sounded as if he wasn't expecting a reply.

"Talk to her. Tell her she'll be okay." Was Merlin's simple fix. He made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if it was that easy. The way he said it though made it sound like it was.

"Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of." This made me smile. If that was Merlin's take on the situation then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If Merlin was not afraid then maybe others would see it that way too. But Merlin had always been odd. This could just be one of the few things that he was not afraid of, like Arthur. Arthur wasn't afraid of dogs, but Sir Cain was. Not to say that Sir Cain wasn't brave, he was far from it. But dogs were his weakness.

"Huh," came Gaius's reply. He sounded like he would think it over. Merlin ruined it by saying "Maybe I could speak to her."

"No Merlin, you can't." Gaius sounded worn out. Like he had had this conversation before. Maybe he had.

"Why not? I understand what she's going through." This Will theory of mine was sounding more and more plausible. As was the one where Merlin could do magic.

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone." Well, Merlin had a secret. This was just getting better and better. And my Will theory less and less likely.

"If not me than someone else." This got my attention. Merlin knew others who did magic? Who?

"Who? This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed! Or have you forgotten that?" Gaius asked my exact question. I started to get worried for Gaius and Merlin. This conversation was heading in a bad direction; at least, Uther would see it as bad. If I had been Uther than Merlin and Gaius could have already been executed.

"But there are those who still practice it. What about the druids? You said that they help people like this." The druids? Of course! Merlin helped me with the druid boy Mordred. There! An easy explanation. Gaius helped also. Merlin could have easily asked about the druids when Mordred was here. After all, Gaius had been around long before the Great Purge. He surely knew about these things.

"Uther's out to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide!" So much for Gaius's support. But this didn't faze Merlin.

"Then who can?" Ah, so this was what Merlin was looking for. He trapped Gaius. Gaius wanted to help and Merlin had tricked him into agreeing with him. Merlin was pretty clever after all.

"I will. Like I've always done." And the trap sprung! Gaius fell for it. Perfectly crafted Merlin! Excellent job! Then he ruined it.

"Then you need to be honest with her." Merlin said this in a scolding manner. Gaius didn't like this one bit. Although, Merlin did have a point. Still, he could have done better at introducing it.

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?" Gaius was getting angry. I could tell from his voice.

"Because I went through the same thing." This shocked me. Was Merlin admitting to sorcery? At least I wasn't alone. If this happened to Merlin, he survived. I could get through this. And it explained the odd things that happened around him. That he seemed to control partially, but could not stop completely. Merlin wanted to help me. He knew how to help me. "I know exactly how she's feeling right now." He did? I guess if he had been through the same thing then he must have had similar thoughts.

"You cannot get involved with this. No good can come of it." Gaius sounded very protective of Merlin. There was a pause. Merlin must have looked at Gaius funny because Gaius suddenly shouted. "I mean it Merlin! Stay out!" Merlin didn't reply. I didn't blame him. Gaius was being so stupid! Merlin was already involved! More so than Gaius! If Gaius wanted to protect Merlin than… well, he couldn't have. This was one of the things where no matter what you do you are involved. I think Merlin knew this. I leaned away from the door. This was too much.

Quickly I headed up to my chambers. I would need to sleep on this. Still, it was nice to know I wasn't the only one. One day Merlin would come up and tell me his secret. I know it. I also understand why he didn't tell me before hand. Until then, I would wait. And watch.

**Fin.**

**Hey! I'm done! Now I need you to help me. I need you to press that little green button down there. Press it! Press it! Button! Press it!**

**Please? ******** d-_-b (Listening to music)**


End file.
